


Second Time Around

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Time and Again [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Date Night, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, new start, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hardwicke case Hotch signs his divorce papers and a certain young genius helps him through it.  Two members of the team start to get suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

_Now:_

Someone else had come to the house, this time it was Kate and her husband Chris. The others told her Reid was with the children so she held off going to him till he was ready. 

Reid was still wrapped up with his children, while the other kids were playing video games, “Papa, can we…” Jack frowned, Just like his father, Reid thought and a small smile escaped his lips as he brushed a stray hair out of the young man’s face.

“What is it Jack?”

“I’d like to look at the wedding album,” He looked sheepishly at Spencer, “That is, if it’s okay”. He said quietly.

Spencer smiled and had a better idea, “Jack, do you want to watch the video?” And, for some reason Spencer really wanted to watch it. He knew it would hurt, but it had been a day of joy and right now he wanted to remember that day. He knew that Aaron wouldn’t want him to grieve like he is, but the pain was just too much and it went too deep.

“I’d love that, only if…”

Spencer smiled at his son, “I do Jack. I really, really do”.

Emily was still there with them and she turned to Spencer, “Are you sure Reid?” She wanted to make sure that Spencer really was okay with this.

“Yeah, Emily, I’m sure”. He smiled at her, then got up and walked into the living room. Jack got his sister and the other kids and gathered them in front of the couch. Spencer pulled the DVD out of their collection and went to put it on.

Morgan was watching the whole time confused as to what was going on, “Emily?”

“Just, Reid and Jack need this right now. Come on”. Morgan frowned, and everyone sensed something special was about to happen so they all gathered in the living room.

Spencer sat in the middle of the couch with Jack on one side and Sasha on the other. He had the remote in his hand and pressed play. When everyone saw what it was that Spencer put on, their hearts broke just a little.

The introduction came up, “The Wedding of Doctor Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner, This day Sunday, February 14th 2016” Spencer looked on remembering every detail of that day, down to the color of socks Aaron was wearing. He missed nothing. He was smiling, but the tears began to slide down silently. He felt Jack move in closer and put his head on his Papa’s shoulder and Sasha moved closer to put her arms around Spencer’s waist. Hands gripped his arms and shoulders as the team gathered behind him and Henry scooted to sit in between his legs. Again his friends, no, his family was cocooning him in love and friendship. 

By the time the wedding vows were being said, there was not a dry eye in the room, and each one was listening to the words these two men had said to each other on that very special day.

“Spencer, our story began the day I met you in an FBI classroom as you dazzled fellow students and frustrated your teachers because you really did know more than them. That day I knew you were meant for the team, but little did I realize that you were also meant for me. We had many starts and stops, many obstacles but we would always find each other in the end. I made a promise to you that terrible day in Georgia that I would always find you, no matter what and I hope I’ve kept my promise. I love you Spencer Reid, and I promise you this is our final beginning, this is our forever”. Spencer felt his friend’s hands comforting him.

“Aaron, I told you once that I have always loved you, and it’s true. I never thought you had felt the same and when you told me you did, it was the happiest and saddest day of my life. Happy because the man I loved, loved me too, saddest because at the time we couldn’t have our happy-ever after. You were there for me in my darkest hours and even though I pushed you away at times, you never gave up on me, and you always found your way back to me. My heart has always been yours Aaron, and it always will be, after you, there will never be another. I give you my love, I give you my trust and I give you my heart. This is our forever”. 

Spencer had promised himself that he wasn’t going to cry watching this, but he couldn’t help it. When the ceremony came to the part where he had also promised himself to Jack, and they made the announcement that Spencer had formally adopted Jack, everyone in the room was wiping their eyes. 

“And I’ve never regretted it,” Jack said quietly in Spencer’s ear. They watched through the rest of the ceremony and the party afterwards. The wedding had taken place at Rossi’s, it was intimate and beautiful. It had become something of a team tradition after Will and JJ’s surprise wedding all those years ago. When it came to the end, the last shot was that of Aaron framing Reid’s face in his hands and kissing his husband, lovingly and passionately. No one moved, no one said anything. They were all under the spell of the love story of Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid.  
___________________________________________  
 _Then:_

_Hotch: It was smart to get Hardwicke to focus on himself long enough for the guards to come back._  
Reid: I find I do some of my best work under intense terror.

_Hotch: I’m sorry._

_Reid: For what?_

_Hotch: I antagonized the situation._

_Reid: No you didn’t._

_Hotch: Well I certainly didn’t help._

_Reid: Yeah, I guess you didn’t really help._

_Hotch: So Haley wants me to sign the divorce papers uncontested so nobody wastes money on lawyers._

_Reid: You don’t want to?_

_Hotch: What I want I’m not going to get._

Reid sat back and contemplated what it was that Hotch just told him. “And what is it you want?”

Hotch took a deep breath and looked over at Reid, “Too much”.

They drove the rest of the way back to the FBI offices in silence each man reflecting on the things that they wanted. For now they wouldn’t say to each other what it was they truly wanted. They got back while it was still early in the evening, the rest of the team had also come back from Indianapolis and everyone was working on their respective case files.

Reid kept looking up at Hotch’s office and noticed the moment that Hotch had signed the papers. He chose that moment to go up to take his reports for Hotch to sign off on. When he passed them over their fingers lightly touched and Hotch smiled a tiny smile.

“Do you, ah want to get some dinner?” Reid raised his brows and pursed his lips waiting to see what his unit chief would say.

“Is this you asking me out on that date?” Hotch looked up at Reid with a slight bemused smile.

“Nope, not yet, but you look like you could use some company. That is, if you want…”

“Reid,” Hotch cut off the young man before he could go off on a tangent.

“Yes Hotch?”

“I’d love to. I don’t feel like going to my apartment right away anyway”.

Reid smiled, “Okay, I’ll ah, I’ll just wait for you to finish up then”.

“I shouldn’t be too late”. Hotch nodded his head towards Reid and the young agent went back to his desk to work on some of the consults he had put aside.  
Just as Hotch was getting back to his work there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Dave standing there.

“Do you need something Dave?”

Rossi walked in and sat down across from Hotch, “I’ve noticed something unusual around here Aaron”.

“Oh? What is that?”

“Well two people I care a lot about seem to be, shall we say, involved. Now at first I was taken aback by this realization, but after observing for a while I see it, I really do”.

“Dave, are you asking me something?”

Dave quirked up his lips in a half smile, “Aaron, I can see that you obviously care very deeply for a certain someone, but I have to say that I’m quite surprised by it”.

Hotch sat back in his chair looking at Dave with his customary frown on his face, “What is it you want to say Dave. It’s usually not like you to beat around the bush”.

Dave got up and closed the office door to afford the two some privacy, “You and Dr. Spencer Reid seem to have a _very_ close relationship”. Dave quirked up his brow and had a bit of a smile on his face.

“Are you asking if we are seeing each other?”

“Are you, Aaron?”

Hotch sighed, he decided that David Rossi, unlike Jason Gideon would better understand, “Yes, we are. It’s, complicated but…”

“But nothing Aaron, I see the two of you together and I can tell you make each other happy. Actually, I have a feeling you are happier with Spencer than you ever truly were with Haley”.

Hotch frowned at his friend’s revelation, “What do you mean? I tried to make it work with Haley. I did love her very much”.

“Yes, you’d call her 10 times a day sometimes, but Aaron you were always a little bit guarded with Haley, like you were trying to be someone else. I sometimes wondered if you were happy because _she_ was. Now, with Spencer I see that _you_ actually are happy”.

“Look, we’re trying to keep it very professional at work…”

“I’m not talking work Aaron, I’m talking when I see you talking on the plane, or walking each other to your cars, the few times we’ve all gone out to have a drink together, or when we’re at dinner you’re more relaxed around Spencer, you smile more and you worry about him more. But I have to tell you, I’m surprised. I would never have guessed you with another man”.

“Well, you don’t know everything about me Dave, despite thinking you do”. Hotch smiled a full bright smile. “Are you giving me your blessing, Dad?”

“Hey now, there’s no need for that. But seriously Aaron, how long have you known?”

Hotch was in a playful mood all of a sudden, the divorce papers set aside and forgotten for the time being, “Known what?” He was certainly not going to make this easy on his friend.

“You’re not going to make this easy on me are you?”

“Nope”.

“How long have you known that you were, gay? Bisexual? Not sure which…”

Hotch laughed at the older man’s discomfort, “Stop, I’ll put you out of your misery. I’m bisexual Dave. I knew pretty early on. Needless to say, it was one of my father’s…issues with me”. Dave knew about Aaron’s family life and it always made him angry to think that this strong, intelligent yet sensitive man had grown up knowing fear and pain.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry…”

Hotch full out laughed at that, “That is precisely what you meant to do. Don’t forget I know you David Rossi. And, please for now keep this quiet. We had some issues last year, yes before you ask it started when Haley and I were still married. We’re trying to find our footing again with each other, but the rest of the team doesn’t know”.

“Are you so sure about that? They are some of the best profilers I’ve ever worked with. Don’t you think that sooner or later they are going to pick-up on something?”

“I know and we’ll tell them when we’re ready. Keeping off of Strauss’s radar is the one that’s going to be tough”.

“If it comes to that, you let me worry about Erin”.

“You know I really wish you’d tell me what it exactly is you have on her”.

“Maybe someday, now take that young man out to dinner and for god sake’s Aaron smile”.

Hotch just shook his head as his friend left his office humming “That’s Amore” under his breath.

______________________________________

It was about an hour later and Hotch was ready to leave, Spencer was still at his desk working on those neglected consults. Aaron came up behind him and whispered in his ear, “Are you ready Spencer?” He heard the sharp intake of breath from Spencer and knew just what the young agent was thinking.

“Yeah, yeah, just let me get my stuff”. Spencer quickly gathered his things and slung his satchel across his body and was ready to head out the door.

“What would you like to eat?” Hotch looked over and saw Spencer’s eyes darken and his pulse quicken.

“Um, I ah, I could go for Italian?” Spencer was remembering how feral Hotch looked in that small room with Hardwicke and he was having a very hard time keeping his composure.

“Sounds good, and I know just the place,” Aaron pulled up to a very nice, but intimate restaurant. He got out and before Spencer could open his door, Aaron had it open for him.

Spencer smiled, “I thought I told you this wasn’t a date”.

“Hmmm, and what if I want it to be,” They stared at each other for a minute seeing hope and love reflected back in each other’s eyes. Spencer climbed out and Aaron took the young man in his arms and kissed him, possessively and passionately.

Spencer raised his hand and caressed Aaron’s cheek, while returning the kiss. He broke off after a minute, breathless and panting, “God I missed that”. Even though they had shared stolen kisses over the last few months, they were careful, this, though was love and passion all mixed together.

“Come on, let’s eat”. Aaron, not afraid to show his affection, grabbed Spencer’s hand and led him inside the restaurant.

The host sat them at an intimate table in the corner and Aaron ordered a bottle of 2004 Kabinett Riesling for the two of them, “I hope you don’t mind,” He asked as he handed the waiter the wine menu.

“Not at all, whatever sounds good to you”.

“Hmmm, that is a dangerous statement Dr. Reid,” Hotch looked at Spencer with that same feral look he had given Hardwicke and Spencer’s face immediately flushed deep red.

“Hotch, what ah, what’s gotten into you tonight?” Spencer looked wide-eyed at his unit chief.

“Spencer, I’ve been putting off wanting you till I figured out what was going on with Haley. I don’t want to wait anymore Spencer, I want you. I want you in my bed and I want you in my life. I want the team to know about us and I want to talk to Haley about us. I want all of that Spencer”.

Spencer’s breath was shallow and his hands were shaking. He knew he wanted all of that too, but this was sudden, for god sake’s he just signed the divorce papers. “Aaron, I want all of that too, but don’t you think this is all a little fast? I mean you just signed your divorce papers”.

Aaron quirked up his brows, “Spencer, really? We’ve been dancing around each other for months now. I know that two years ago I started this relationship badly…”

“Aaron, stop. We started, I could have said no at any time…”

“You did, and you had every right to. I wasn’t making a choice and I hurt both of you. I think…” He got quiet a moment, picked-up his wine and took a sip.

“You think what?”

“I think when I made the decision to meet you guys in Milwaukee, I was subconsciously making my choice. Haley and I hadn’t been on the same page for a long time. I told you once that she doesn’t understand my work, and after Gideon left, she wanted me to change, but I can’t change Spencer. I told her that the BAU is part of who I am and I don’t think she’ll ever get that. You, you understand me, you understand that the BAU, the Team, it’s not just a job”.

“Aaron, you’ll never have to explain it to me”. He looked at Aaron with love and understanding in his eyes. He didn’t know what else to say, his heart was too full and he didn’t want to say something foolish. So he pretended to look down at the menu, even though he had already memorized it.

Hotch was watching the young genius and knew Spencer’s mind was going a mile a minute. He changed seats so that he was sitting caddy corner, instead of right across from his lover. He laid a hand on Spencer’s thigh, which made the young genius look up. Hotch at the moment didn’t care if anyone was looking. He reached up and laid a hand on Spencer’s cheek, “Spencer”.

He turned to look at Hotch, “Yes?” 

Hotch ran his thumb along Spencer’s cheek bone, “it will always be you. No matter what happens, no matter what life throws at us, it will always be you, I love you”. He then moved in slowly and pressed soft kisses to Spencer’s soft full lips. When he pulled back Spencer felt the loss, but his heart was overflowing.

“I love you too Aaron”. They just looked at each other not saying anything. 

The waitress came up to the table and gently cleared her throat, “Are you ready to order?” She smiled at the two men and patiently waited.

Spencer looked at her with furrowed brow, he cleared his throat and said, “I’ll ah have the chicken piccata with the angel hair pasta”. He smiled at her as he gave her the menu.

“And you sir?”

Aaron gave her one of his mega-watt smiles and said, “I’ll have the pesto ravioli. And can we start with the burrata, prosciutto and olive plate?”

“Of course. It will take a few minutes but I will be right out with that”. 

They sat for a while in companionable silence, sipping their wine when a smile crept up on Spencer’s face. He slowly shook his head to clear the very steamy thoughts he was having.

“What are you thinking over there Spencer?”

“Just, ah, having some very wicked thoughts”. He looked at Aaron with flushed cheeks.

“Oh, and what wicked thoughts are you having?” Aaron looked at him with a playful smile on his face.

“Well, I was just wondering what would happen if I ah…” He picked-up his wine and took a long drink to slake his suddenly dry throat.

“Spencer, what were you wondering?”

Spencer leaned into Hotch and whispered in his ear, “I was wondering what it would be like to slide under this table and take you right here and now”. 

Aaron moved close in and whispered back, “I just might like that”.

Spencer’s eyes went wide and he looked into the lust blown eyes of his unit chief. He looked around the restaurant and it wasn’t full, not at this time of night, and the table cloth just brushed the floor. When he noticed that no one was watching he turned to Aaron, “You have to be quiet”. And he silently slid down underneath the table.

Aaron was taken aback that Spencer was actually doing this and when he felt his zipper being pulled down and his very hard erection being let loose from his pants he tried not breathe in too sharply. When Spencer’s lips enveloped him he tried his hardest not to moan to loudly. Part of him wanted to stop Spencer, but the wicked side of him didn’t. Then when he felt those lips sliding slowly up and down his cock he thought he was going to lose it right then and there. And when he felt Spencer’s tongue licking the throbbing vein his hand snaked under the table and he stroked the soft curly hair. 

“Can I get you any water sir?” The waitress had come up to check on them. Spencer, feeling wicked, chose that moment to scrape his teeth lightly along Aaron’s shaft.

Aaron cleared his throat and said, “Yes, please some water would be great”.

“I’ll be back in a moment, and your appetizer is coming out in just a couple of minutes”.

Aaron fisted his hand in Spencer’s hair and pushed his face further onto his cock, “Thank you,” he said, but what he thought was _fucking hell, I’m getting my appetizer right now_ , he moved his hips almost imperceptibly, lightly thrusting in his lover’s mouth.

Spencer took all of Aaron in at once and started to suck harder, hallowing his cheeks, keeping up a smooth fast rhythm.

The waitress came with waters for the table and asked if his friend was okay, “Yeah, he ah he just needed to go make a phone call”. 

“Okay, well, if you need anything I’ll be right over there,” The waitress moved off.

Aaron felt the orgasm building as Spencer was moving faster, he started to drink some of the water to help stifle the scream that wanted to escape his lips as he came long and hard down Spencer’s throat. After a few seconds Spencer peaked out from under the table cloth and saw that no one was looking, so he made his move and got back up in his chair. He had a wicked grin on his face as he picked-up his wine and slowly sipped it, never taking his eyes off of Aaron’s.

“Fucking hell Spencer,” Aaron said under his breath, “That was hot. God, Haley would never have done anything like that”. His eyes widened at what he just said, “Oh my god Spence I’m sorry I didn’t….”

“Shhh, Aaron it’s okay it’s only normal to compare. And, it was my pleasure”. His voice low and husky with need.

The waitress came back with their appetizer which they slowly fed to each other. After a few minutes the plates were cleared and they talked quietly about anything and everything. Dinner came, more wine was poured; they lazily ate and talked. When it came to dessert they both passed, but they did order some espressos. After they were done, Aaron paid, over the protest of Spencer. Aaron said he could get the next one.

They didn’t have to say anything. It was unspoken that Spencer would go back to Aaron’s apartment. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, Spencer couldn’t take it anymore he slammed Aaron up against the wall and started ravishing his mouth. Aaron’s hands came up and he carded his fingers through Spencer’s hair returning the passionate kisses. Spencer grabbed Aaron by the tie and started to walk backwards towards the bedroom. Once there they quickly shed their clothes and fell on the bed together. Their pent-up frustrations of the past few months were poured into the kisses, and bruising touches, in the biting and rough grinding of pelvis on pelvis. They rolled over and over on top of each other, vying for dominance, their tongues entwined dancing in each other’s mouths.

Spencer had ended up on top of Aaron, he pulled back panting, lust and love warred within his eyes, “What do you want Aaron, tell me and I’ll do it”. 

“Fuck me Spencer, I want to feel you fill me up,” Spencer sat-up and looked in the nightstand for the lube he knew Aaron kept there. He moved to sit in-between Aaron’s legs, who was currently spread wide for his lover. Spencer slicked up his fingers and slowly inserted one in his partner’s hole. After a couple of minutes he had two and was working his fingers in and out to stretch his lover. By the time he had three fingers Aaron was practically riding Spencer’s fingers. He pulled his finger out and he heard the older man moan in protest, but he didn’t have to wait long for his young genius to put the condom on and apply more lube. Spencer pushed in, in one long stroke and Aaron cried out.

Spencer was slowly moving, pulling slightly out then pushing in he did this a few times before Aaron, out of frustration yelled, “God dammit Spencer fuck me, fuck me hard”. The young man didn’t have to be told twice, he started moving fast and hard, the headboard banging against the wall. Aaron grabbed him around the waist and encouraged the brutal pace that Spencer set. Aaron’s cock had gotten hard again and Spencer watched as Aaron fisted himself.

“Fuck, Aaron, that’s hot. You’re so sexy I could watch you forever,” Watching his lover masturbate pushed Spencer over the edge and he felt the powerful orgasm building, he cried out Aaron’s name as he came. Aaron wasn’t far behind Spencer and he came in thick white streams over his hand and stomach. Spencer rode out his orgasm a few more seconds, then when he was completely spent he pulled out and collapsed next to the older man, pulling him in close. The lay their like that for a few minutes until Aaron suggested they clean up. 

After both men cleaned up, they collapsed in each other’s arms, entwining themselves around each other.

“God, Spencer, I didn’t realize how much I missed not only you in my arms, but sex with you as well”.

Spencer smiled, “I missed it too Aaron. God, I’ve been thinking about doing this ever since you took off your coat and tie in that cell with Hardwicke”.

Aaron looked down at Spencer with his stoic face, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you looked sexy as hell, as you wrapped one end of the tie around your hand and you had that feral look on your face. God, I had to do something to tamp down the erection I got just watching you. So, it was not only intense terror that had me rambling, but my raging hormones as well”.

Aaron laughed hard, “Only you Spencer Reid, only you,” he pulled the young man into him and kissed him softly this time, lingering, rubbing his lips across Spencer’s. After a few moments they broke the kiss and Spencer laid his head on Aaron’s chest.

“Something I’ve wanted to ask you Aaron”.

Aaron looked down at the man in his arms, “What’s that?”

“When did you know?” Spencer looked up and saw the confused look on his lover’s face, “When did you know you liked men, or was I your first?”

“No, you weren’t my first. I figured it out when I was about twelve. I had always known I was a little different. I knew I liked girls, but there was this one boy on my  
little league team. We didn’t really do much, but we did kiss and it felt right somehow. Then in High School I met Haley and I didn’t think any more about it. When I got to college Haley and I had broken up for a time and my roommate and I had begun a sexual relationship. It was in secret, and we didn’t really talk about it, but we’d always find ways to end up together. Then Haley wanted to get back together. Then it wasn’t until you that I had those feelings again. How about you?”

“I always knew I was different. I liked girls, but I was more attracted to boys. It wasn’t until college that anything happened. I’ve had a few relationships here and there, mostly with men. But, it wasn’t until you that I felt anything really serious”.

“Spencer, I meant what I said. I don’t just want you in my bed, I want you in my life. I know there are complications but please say yes”. The vulnerable look in  
Aaron’s eyes almost broke Spencer’s heart.

“Yes, Aaron, I want those things too”. Then he kissed his lover long and deep. Aaron pulled the covers over them and pulled Spencer in tight against him. The two fell deep asleep tangled up in each other.  
______________________________________________  
The next day they didn’t have much of a chance to talk to the team they had gotten a case in Idaho, four murders in three weeks and a quick escalation with the unsub. The team was afraid of a possible spree, so they knew they had to work quickly. 

They put in long hours that first day and started off towards the hotel to try to get some rest. This was the first instance of JJ’s room assignments mysteriously changing. She looked up and saw Aaron and Spencer sitting together at dinner and knew. A tiny smile crept up on her face, she was secretly glad they had finally worked everything out. She just hoped soon they would trust the rest of the team to come out to them. None of them would judge, she was sure of it. When she walked over and handed Aaron and Spencer their keys she gave them a wide knowing smile. They both looked at her with almost identical raised brows. She wasn’t going to spoil their secret. She just patted them on the shoulders and moved on.


End file.
